


Darling

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alcohol, Body Image, Drunken sex, Established relationship (kind of), I'm sorry I wrote pokemon porn, M/M, NSFW, Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Faba, Trans Male Character, because they're gross old men, faba and nanu bang on a cat hair covered couch, nanu is a little fat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: More borrowed headcanons because I'm not original, you know. Writing porn is so difficult. I hope this isn't terrible (or disrespectful). It was a challenge to write. =')





	Darling

Neither of them really know when it started, who started it, or why. They know /how/ it started, though--drunken, groping, desperate hands reaching out to touch and squeeze, arms and legs tangling with all the grace two severely inebriated old men could have. Nanu likes to think Faba started it; it makes him feel less guilty about being a horny old slob with a major hard-on for an egotistical asshole (who is, surprsingly, turning out to be very sweet; to Nanu, at least). Nanu feels a jolt go straight under his belt when Faba closes his eyes and leans into the hand slowly sliding down the front of his starkly white, expensive Aether pants. To Nanu's greedy, quiet delight, Faba's hard and /wet/. It makes his mouth go dry. He swears he feels Faba's little dick twitch.

"Come on now," Faba says impatiently under his breath. Nanu takes his time anyway, fingers clumsily navigating the folds. "Don't be a /tease/, darling." He strokes Nanu's cheek (which is burning by now; the little name gets to him every time). The tension in Faba's body is palpable. Even in the very dim glow of the computer, Nanu can see it briefly in his eyes. Nanu swallows and glances away, back down at Faba's ridiculously green sweater, slightly pushed up, revealing an ample trail of blonde fuzz on his abdomen. Nanu thinks thirst is a crude word, but this is a crude feeling--and it fits. He's incredibly, unspeakably, irrevocably dying of thirst.

Faba exhales shakily. Nanu experimentally wiggles a finger inside. He thinks he sees Faba smile genuinely for a moment. He has butterflies in his stomach on top of it all now. Nanu rubs his thumb against Faba's fat clit, which makes Faba inhale sharply through his teeth, then laugh quietly. "Ooh, /ah/--there you go. There you go." He pats Nanu's wrist, as if to congratulate him. Nanu responds by adding a second finger, squirming underneath him, his dick straining in his pants. He wonders how far they're going to let this go. They've really bulldozed past the awkward friend stage and dating to this. Nanu can already feel the last of his will slipping. The opportunity present before him is far too great a temptation--and Faba would agree wholeheartedly. They can both regret it later, of course.

Nanu starts pumping his fingers weakly--the angle is awkward, and Nanu's weak old wrists can't bend reliably these days. Faba seems to sense it, bending down a bit to make it a little easier. It puts his face level with Nanu's. He breathes softly, quietly chuckling or sighing here and there, eyes closed. Nanu feels like a lecher with the way he's staring. He feels sweat making his shirt stick to his back. He wants it off, but hell if he can move right now. Faba seems to take the plunge for the both of them, though, stripping his sweater off and unceremoniously tossing it to the floor. It's going to get very dirty, covered in dander; Nanu can hear him complaining about it already. But it's fine right now; it doesn't matter. It's a silly little afterthought. Nanu's too taken with Faba's slim, soft frame to think about anything else. The little patch of fuzz on his chest. The pinkish scars that are hardly there. He's so /handsome/. The word bounces around in Nanu's mushy brain like a spring. Nanu forgets to breathe through his nose for almost a solid minute when Faba kisses him. His nose makes a reedy little sound when he finally remembers he needs air.

Faba gently takes Nanu's wrist and pulls his fingers out. For a moment, Nanu thinks it's over, that he fucked up somehow, like always. But then Faba kisses his cheek sweetly and whispers in his ear: "I'm going to fuck you, darling." Ordinarily, were he not out of his mind like in his current state, Nanu would laugh. He'd think it absurd that anybody would so much as glance at himt, let alone fuck him. But right now, it makes his ears burn. A naughty little sentence like that coming out of a pristine gentleman makes his dick throb.

It's a less than elegant affair to get Faba out of his tight white pants, but they manage it. Faba tugs Nanu's pants over his knees and practically /coos/ when he sees Nanu's fat short dick. Nanu thinks this might end prematurely and he'll humiliate himself when Faba starts stroking him. 

"You haven't said a word, you know," he murmurs. Nanu swallows hard. "Cat got your tongue?" Faba pauses, then chuckles against Nanu's neck. He thinks he's clever for that one. Nanu clears his throat.

"'m fine," he says hoarsely. He's more than fine. He's over the god damn moon. He feels like hyperventilating when Faba starts rubbing their dicks together. He can feel the heat coming off the other man. He's never wanted something so primally and urgently in his life. His hips twitch involuntarily. A little cum leaks out of the tip of his dick and Faba tuts, tapping it.

"Excited, aren't we?" His words slur together slightly, but it has the same effect of giving Nanu goosebumps. Nanu cracks a tiny, nervous grin. His hands slide over Faba's thighs up to his hips. They're boney. Faba isn't at all cut from marble--no, quite the opposite. But he isn't rail skinny either. Age has put a small layer of softness on him in all the right places. Like a fine wine, Nanu thinks. He'd snort if it weren't so fitting.

"Yeah," Nanu says honestly. He runs his hands over Faba's soft little ass, gently pulling him in. Faba grins and leans down to kiss him again. Nanu can /feel/ him smiling. It makes his stomach flip in a good way. Faba starts slowly peeling his shirt up and Nanu has an irrational moment of panic. Nanu hasn't aged like a fine wine. More like a rusted, beaten up truck that hardly runs anymore. He didn't think he was so self-conscious, but now he realizes this is actually happening. He's going to be practically and completely naked in front of the guy he's been ludicrously pining over for a couple months. Faba seemingly isn't fazed, however, when his hands press into Nanu's pudgy stomach. Nanu lets Faba strip him down without any resistance. Faba nuzzles Nanu's hairy chest happily, chuckling again.

"Mm, you're very--very /comfortable/." A voice in the back of Nanu's head tells him it's just because Faba's drunk. He doesn't know how Faba can talk so much--then again, the man does love the sound of his own voice. Faba peppers Nanu's neck with kisses. Nanu returns the favor, getting a delighted sigh. A good spot, he notes. "Now then..." Faba pushes himself up and grasps Nanu's dick before sliding down smoothly, taking it in one go. It's Nanu's turn to sigh. He doesn't have time to think; Faba's already rocking his hips. It's good, but it's still /slow/. He can tell Faba's reigning it in--probably to tease him, the hypocrite. Nanu pulls him down a little harder than necessary and Faba lets out a startled little 'oof'. He gently, humorously smacks Nanu's chest. Nanu grins.

Faba manages to grind on him for a few minutes before he's panting hard, tiring out. Nanu pinches Faba's dick between his thumb and forefinger and Faba gasps and twitches. Nanu thinks he must be getting close now. They both are. Nanu's back creaks in protest, but he manages to sit up anyway and hugs Faba close. Faba takes the hint and wraps his arms around Nanu's neck; they fumble around like a couple of idiots until Faba's lying on his back. He wiggles around, trying to pull Nanu in.

"Come on, old man," he teases, voice shaky. He kisses the bottom of Nanu's chin and threads his fingers through his thin, gray hair. Nanu can't help but grin--genuinely, really. He hasn't felt this good in a long time--if ever. They get resituated, and Nanu groans, sinking back in. "Come on," Faba whispers, desperation creeping into his voice. Nanu snaps his hips sharply once and Faba grunts. "/Come on./"

"Sorry, sweetheart," Nanu murmurs. "Not as young 'n' spry as I used to be." Faba snorts. It's the most charming sound Nanu thinks he's ever heard. He's very drunk. Faba doesn't have much else to say when Nanu's pressing on his dick with his thumb again, however. Faba moans softly into Nanu's neck. If Nanu's heart wasn't pounding before, it is now. Nanu can only think in fragments. Hot. Wet. /Good./ His skin feels too hot. Faba pulls his hair and he grunts. He thinks he likes it; he's not sure. He nips and sucks at Faba's neck hungrily, tasting salt and smelling the remnants of Faba's nice cologne. Faba groans and tilts his head back. He clumsily unloops one arm from Nanu's neck to rub at himself, panting. Nanu rests his forehead on Faba's sternum as he lays into him. 

Faba clenches once, twice, and that's enough--Nanu comes hard through gritted teeth, silently, then quietly, panting hard and groaning. Faba's not far behind as he squeezes his dick hard. He goes rigid for a moment, then folds in on himself, shuddering, toes curling. He moans into his arm. Nanu kisses his forehead without thinking. Faba drags Nanu in for a wet, sloppy kiss, almost /growling/. Nanu would chuff, but he's too preoccupied. And just like that, calm settles over them. They both sigh luxuriously. 

Nanu rests his nose awkwardly in the crook of Faba's neck. He feels so sleepy now. His eyelids are heavy. It'd be bad form to pass out now, though. He doesn't think Faba would let him live that one down. He drowsily tries to pull himself up, but he's thwarted when Faba tugs him back down with surprising strength.

"Shh." Faba turns his head to kiss Nanu's cheek. He pets Nanu's head. "Stay a moment, darling," he says breathlessly. "What's the rush?" Nanu feels warmth spread from the tips of his ears down to his toes. Maybe he wouldn't regret this one after all.

So he stays.

**Author's Note:**

> More borrowed headcanons because I'm not original, you know. Writing porn is so difficult. I hope this isn't terrible (or disrespectful). It was a challenge to write. =')


End file.
